


Beauty Is Pain

by SoulOfStars



Series: Light, Yet Dark [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I have so much poetry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, another one, lots of late night half-concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Alternative Title: SheAbout my self-loathing and me wishing for better.





	Beauty Is Pain

Soaking,  
Spreading,  
Across this broken body  
A flower of blood blooms.

Burning fingertips,  
Tracing curves on my neck.  
Kisses, warm and soft,  
Fluttering everywhere  
Butterfly.

Roses and mist.  
Moss and trees.  
Oh, lovely, poisonous flower,  
Why do you choose to bloom here?

Pick its blood red petals,  
One by one.  
Swallow their beauty,  
Under the rays of sun.

See the night as it grows cold.  
The moonlight's silver, bright,  
The wind's arctic breath.  
Eyes open, just out of sight.

If I had just one wish,  
It would be time.  
Just a little more  
To find what is mine.

Should you find me here,  
In this cavern of blissful ignorance,  
Remind me of what I fear:  
Never making a difference.


End file.
